1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the invention relates to such exercise devices which support a user during performance of squatting exercises wherein the user""s upper body moves up and down adjacent to a horizontal support surface while being stabilized by the horizontal support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist for people to exercise. Many of these methods may be enhanced by using exercise devices which perform some desired function. Such functions include isolation of select portions of the body, or select muscles or muscle groups, to target those areas for exercise, supporting the body in a desired orientation during the performance of the exercise wherein injuries are less likely to occur during the performance of the exercise and supporting the body wherein the exercise may be more readily performed for the comfort of the user.
Various devices are known to assist the person performing an exercise wherein the exercise is intended to strengthen, or otherwise target, the muscles of the legs and/or the muscles of the abdomen. Examples of these devices are known to place the user in various placement orientations relative to the respective device. Examples of these orientations include a position where the user is in a prone position facing upward and doing sit-ups or partial sit-ups, in a position where the user sits and moves portions of the body in various directions against tension from the device, in a position where the user leans over the device with some portion of the legs or feet contacting the floor or a portion of the device where the user receptively extends a portion of his or her body while being supported on moving portions of the device and in a position standing or leaning where the user repetitively squats while being at least partially supported or guided by portions of the device.
Many exercise devices are heavy and awkward to move and are intended to be used in a stationary position. Such devices typically have moving parts attached thereto which the user manipulates in one manner or another during performance of the exercise.
Many exercise devices are readily transportable by the user for convenient usage in various locations. Some devices of this class are also designed to move along some support surface during performance of the exercise. One example of such a device has wheels to engage the floor where the user leans over the device while on his or her knees or toes while gripping portions of the device. During performance of the exercise the user receptively leans outward while supported by the rolling device and contracts inward while continuing to be supported by the rolling device while flexing at the waist. Such exercises have proven to be beneficial for strengthening and toning the muscles of the abdomen, the arms, the chest and the back.
Various deficiencies exist with each of these types of exercise devices. Typically, the devices are intended, and specifically designed, to target a single area of the body of the person performing the respective exercise. Additionally, many of these devices place the user in an awkward orientation which is not routinely used by a person.
An ideal exercise for the upper legs, the knees, the lower legs, the ankles, the abdomen and the lower back is a simple squatting, or deep knee bend, exercise where the person repetitively move the upper body generally straight down and generally straight up. While this type of exercise is ideally suited to building lower body strength and exercising the abdomen many persons have difficulty in performing this type of exercise. A first reason for such difficulty resides in the effort required to maintain one""s balance during performance and particularly during repetitive performance of the exercise. A second reason for such difficulty resides in a weakness in a portion of the body of the person performing the exercise and particularly in the knees of many persons. Such weakness may naturally occur or may result from various injuries including that resulting from high impact activities including running.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide devices to assist a person to perform exercises which will enhance the quality of life of the person. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a simple lightweight device which may assist people during performance of squatting exercises which eliminates the balance problem typically associated with deep knee bend type squatting exercises. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of exercise devices your applicant has devised a fitness glider exercise device which enables the user to safely accomplish many beneficial results at a slow controlled rate during short periods of exercise. The exercise device guides a user during performance of a squatting exercise. The performance of the squatting exercise occurring while the user vertically moves adjacent to, and supported by, a vertically oriented surface such as a wall. The exercise device remains stationary relative to the user while repetitively gliding down and up on the wall. The user""s back makes contact with the exercise device during the performance of the squatting exercise. The exercise device has a plurality of rolling members, a back support surface and a gripping member. The rolling members are attached relative to the back support surface with the rolling members making contact with the wall to provide for the smooth rolling contact of the exercise device with the wall during the performance of the squatting exercise. The rolling members have a bearing plane which contacts the wall during the performance of the squatting exercise. The back support surface contacts and support the back of the user during the performance of the squatting exercise. The back support surface is positioned on the exercise device relative to the rolling members and have an average spacing distance from the bearing plane of the rolling members. The grip member is engaged by the user during the performance of the squatting exercise to provide the user with control over the exercise device. The grip member is positioned on the exercise device relative to the back support surface. The grip member has an average spacing distance from the bearing plane of the rolling members which is significantly greater than the average spacing distance of the back support surface from the bearing plane of the rolling members. During usage the exercise device is retained behind the user utilizing the grip member which is positioned in front of the user and backs up against the wall until the exercise device is firmly retained between the user and the wall. The feet of the user may then be positioned in various orientations depending upon the specific results desired. Then the user safely slides down the wall to a comfortable level and safely slides back up the wall. Such repetitive usage will work the major muscle groups of the lower body, the abdominal region and the lower back to strengthen, tone, shape and define those areas.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a simple lightweight fitness glider exercise device which may assist users during repetitive performance of squatting type exercises.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for an exercise device which may be utilized adjacent any flat vertical wall.
b) to provide for an exercise device which may be held by the user utilizing gripping members positioned in front of the user during movement against the wall and during performance of the squatting exercise.
c) to provide for mechanical resistance where a building resistance is created during one direction of travel to make movement in the opposing direction of travel easier.
d) to provide for a support of the back of the user generally parallel to the vertical surface upon which the exercise device travels during the performance of the squatting exercise.
e) to provide for a support of the back of the user at an angular offset relative to the vertical surface upon which the exercise device travels during the performance of the squatting exercise.
f) to provide for placement of the feet of the user at various orientations to provide for a targeting of various muscle groups during performance of the squatting exercise.
g) to provide for an aerobic type routine wherein overall fitness is enhanced.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.